K41
K41 (or Knexinator41) is a Youtuber that makes Knex bloopers. Personality: K41 is a logical person, usually the voice of reason when it comes to Mario's antics. He tries to stop Mario's antics, but instead causes Mario to make the situation even worse. K41 does care about Mario, even though he tries to hide it because he thinks if he admits it it'll embarrass him. In Ssenmodnar Knex: Where's Mario? he spends the entire blooper looking for Mario because "he has a video idea that's perfect for him", as he tells Tanto64. Although he thinks Mario is an idiot and acts like he hates him, he tries to be a good friend to him anyway. In The Spaghetti Robbery, although K41 scolds Mario for leaving his spaghetti in the bank he helps him rob the bank anyway, though it is not explained why. K41 might also always hang with Mario because he is responsible for Mario. When K41 isn't there to stop Mario from being an idiot Mario can get into some pretty bad situations, as with The Race. In The Race Mario decides to get a new car for K41, and ends up destroying the city during a race with Red. If K41 was there he would have done something about the situation. K41 can also be an idiot, and not always do the right thing. K41 used to be logical, as he always questions other character's irrational actions, although he is guilty of doing irrational actions sometimes himself. He can get pissed if someone (usually Mario) annoys him, which induces a blind rage. He can be arrogant sometimes, and sometimes says hurtful things and acts indifferent to things that would otherwise shock or make someone cry. Powers: K41 is intelligent and (sometimes) rational, which is already considered a power since most characters in the Knex World are either dumb or insane. His strength (with punches and kicks) are slightly below average than the typical Lego citizen, and he can sprint really fast for a short amount of time. He can jump higher than most people in the Knex World (except for Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and some others). However, the length of his jump is very short, and K41 can't jump long distances that most people can clear. When he throws something at someone, he can usually hit them, although he doesn't have very good gun skills. Like most people in the Knex World, K41 can heal fast if the camera isn't focused on him. K41 is also a survivor, as he has survived various things including but not limited to: Getting mauled by a Prongo Multiple close ranged explosions Falling off a high platform Shot out of a cannon and falling hundreds of feet (twice) Driving off a cliff (although he did suffer from some injuries) Getting eaten by a chain chomp Jumping off a cliff Getting hit in the head by a piano Multiple Super Mario 64 form deaths Gunshots to the head multiple times Crushed under a falling building Crushed by a falling tree Suffocating for 2 minutes Getting attacked by Herobrine Relationships: K41 and Mario are really good friends as shown above. K41 trusts him. He is also best friends with thatwaspointless, who is his best irl friend, as well as Tanto64, who is his best online friend. thatwaspointless helps him make some of his videos (such as Where's Mario?) and Tanto64 gives him tips on how to make better videos. He is also very good friends with a lot of Youtubers, like GV, although he doesn't really talk to a lot of them anymore. He hates K42 (obviously), as well as Bowser because he thinks he's an idiot. He thinks Luigi is gay, and generally is on good terms with Toad. He doesn't care that Yoshi does powerups, and is friends with him anyway. K41 is also very close with Steve. General: K41 usually is always on the lookout for new video ideas, just in case. He also likes playing other games on the computer such as Minecraft, shown in Into the World and Pipe Pressure, and Gmod as shown in Where's Mario?. Appearances: Who Killed Steve *Parts 2, 3 and 4 (Antagonist) * K41 appears in Who Killed Steve, and reveals that he killed Steve to gain attention. After the Mushroom Kingdom Army attacks him, K41 and Steve reveal that it was a prank, and leaves with Steve, his new friend to eat at a restaurant. The 3Spooky5Me story blooper (Main) * K41 appears in The 3Spooky5Me Story as a main character. He invites the Mushroom Kingdom Army as well as Bowser, but gets angry when Bowser's minions show up. He kicks them out, and then starts to tell the story beginning with the cliche "It was a dark and stormy night". Mario and Luigi interrupt him, pissing him off. Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time (Secondary) * K41 appears in Bowser Kidnaps Peach for the 69th Time as part of Mario's crew. Although he doesn't get many lines, he chases Bowser with everyone else in the beginning of the blooper and gets attacked by a Prongo when traveling. Later, while the plan is being executed, K41, along with Yoshi, Red, and Toad, falls asleep, allowing the guards to sneak past them and ruin the plan. The Spaghetti Robbery (Main) * K41 is a main character in The Spaghetti Robbery, as he is coming out of a LEGO store when Mario stops him. Because of their friendship, K41 agrees to help Mario get back his spaghetti. That night, K41 helps Mario retrieve his spaghetti by both distracting the guard and driving the getaway car. K41 isn't able to distract the guard in time, and he and Mario throw him out the window. Later, when he is driving the getaway car, he accidentally runs over Steve and is later shown in prison with Mario. Into the World (Main) * K41 is a main character in Into the World. He is first seen playing Minecraft, and argues with Mario that it is a really good game. After Mario opens a portal to the Minecraft World, Mario and K41 are sucked into it, but K41 goes back to retrieve Mario's spaghetti. While in the Minecraft World, he tries to call for help on his cell phone but it is stolen by a passing Enderman. K41 also tries to help Mario get out of the cave but instead gets stuck between 2 blocks, which makes him really pessimistic and ready to give up. He is later freed by taking damage from a Zombie and falls into the cave. He also scolds Mario and is caught in the creeper explosions, and is also chased by the Iron Golem. He and Mario hide in a villagers home, only to find K42 there. After leaving with K42, he scolds Mario for throwing a carrot at the villagers, making them hostile. K41 chases K42 with Mario and Steve, and teleports with Mario back to home. Mario the Realtor (Main) * K41 is a main character in Mario the Realtor, as the entire blooper revolves around him choosing a new house to live in. He makes a trade with an unknown family to trade houses and makes Mario sleep in a porta-potty as punishment for selling him crappy houses. An Eclipseful Ending (Main) * In An Eclipseful Ending, K41, along with the crowd, watches the eclipse and comments how beautiful it is. The Race (Minor) * In The Race, K41 appears in a dream/flashback where he reminds Mario that if he touches his car, he dies. Mario, however, misinterprets his words and touches his car anyway. Mushroom Wars (Main) * In Mushroom Wars, K41 is part of the army that fights Bowser's Army, although he stays in the back most of the time. He is also part of the crew that is left during Retarded RPG Time, who instead of fighting Stone Bowser attacks K42 and wins. He returns to the main battle after only Toad, Mario, and Helicopter remain. He then dodges Stone Bowser's fire attack, as well as the Item Rain using parkour. He then grabs hands with Mario and together the two attack Stone Bowser and make his remaining arm come off, causing it to fall on Bowser, injuring him. The two then look at the mess they have to clean up. Platform Perils (Main) * In Platform Perils, K41 is invited along with others to compete in Mario's challenge, but is concerned for everyone's safety. While on the platform, K41 accidentally eliminates thatwaspointless by high-fiving him over the edge, and gets into an argument with K42 over who is a better Youtuber. He is eliminated when K42 suicides off the platform, grabbing K41 with him. After the prize is revealed, K41, along with the others, attack Mario. Pipe Pressure (Main) * In Pipe Pressure, K41 gets Mario to see what is wrong with the pipe and helps the Pipe Patrol try to fix it. He later ends up in the Minecraft World along with thatwaspointless and Mario. He decides to listen to thatwaspointless and follow him. Later, while they are trapped, K41 agrees to give K42 his Youtube channel password for the greater good of friendship. K41 helps fight the mobs, and makes it to the Ender Dragon fight along with Mario and thatwaspointless. While he mocks Mario for trying to tame the Ender Dragon, he becomes surprised after it succeeds. K41 is later seen riding the Ender Dragon, along with thatwaspointless and Mario, and later Yoshi, Toad, and the Gingerbread Man as they crash into Peach's Castle. K41 also explains to K42 in the rubble that he gave him a fake password because his channel is small and taking it over wouldn't matter. Ssenmodnar Knex: Where's Mario? (Main) * In Where's Mario?, K41 is seen asking everyone where Mario is, sometimes driving with SMG4. He appears in some clips as well, as he interrupts CringeyBoi69's Update Video, as well as accepts $5 from K42 to let him advertise the Evil Pill. He also gets his own clip where he fights and later makes up with The Real Life K41. He is also at the end of the blooper, where he promises Steve being in the video but ends up crushing him with a bus instead. Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures (Main) * When K41 notices that Mario deleted his special, K41 rages and tries to attack Mario. In the first challenge, K41 gets the coin, but loses it in the explosion. In the third challenge, K41 refuses to eat vegetables along with Mario, and fights Thatwaspointless and Tanto64 in the fourth challenge, losing. K41 survives the fifth challenge, but shoots himself during the sixth. In the seventh challenge, K41 accidentally shoots the cannon down and he falls hundreds of feet. In the final challenge, K41 is able to keep up with Mario, but gets injured with him in the car crash. Afterwards, K41, along with Mario, fights Tanto64 and Thatwaspointless. 128 Ways to Kill Steve * K41 organizes 128 ways to kill Steve, and even orders a nuclear strike against him for the final death. After Steve doesn't respawn, K41 realizes he killed him and feels guilty for it, promising that he'll find a way to bring him back. Mario's Multiversal Mixup * K41 is seen going to Mario to the pizza place, and after Mario switches dimensions, he is surprised by Mario's smarter and nicer qualities. After learning about Bowser and K42's plan, he teams up with Mario and Toad to fight them and release the Youtubers. Reviving Steve * K41 organizes a search team to look for a way to revive Steve. He first goes to the hospital, where he doesn't approve of Mario being the doctor, and then goes to the Green Wizard's hut. Afterwards, he goes to the Real Life K41, where he accepts that Steve can't be revived at the moment and goes back home. A Normal Day * K41 leaves for town with Tanto64, Mario, GV, and LetsGame2Day and complains that the day is very boring. The Goomba Escape * K41 briefly appears to comment on Mario's bad driving skills during the race. Spaghetti Virus * K41 freaks out and gets eaten by a chain chomp. The Knex Blooper Competition * K41 competed in the Knex Blooper Competition. He couldn't come up with anything during the blooper making process, and was seen playing Tetris instead. He ended up switching his entry with Tanto64's, and won because of it (the actual blooper he made placed 4th). After feeling guilty for betraying Tanto64, during his winning speech he admits that Tanto64 is the better blooper maker and apologizes. Shy Guy Scramble * K41 is part of the group that plays a prank on Luigi and uploads it to Youtube. When he meets Cuddles the Shy Guy, he tries to take off his mask but fails. Knexinator's New Car * K41 doesn't want a new car at first, saying the car they have is fine, until the car explodes and the police take it away. K41 decides to build his own car, but destroys the town in his fantasies and gets attacked by the townspeople. The Stolen Shoes * K41 makes a cameo as being seen with Mario when he is on the phone with Luigi. He is also hiding in the house when Luigi comes in. Lego Love * K41 falls in love with a Lego girl, and sends Mario to seduce her. When that doesn't work, he tries writing a letter, and one of the scrapped letters he throws away hits some Youtubers, which creates a chain of events that leads to a building crushing the girl when he finally does work the courage to ask her out. He is traumatized by it and says that he prefers being single afterwards. Demolition Derpy * K41, when trying to sign up for the Demolition Derby, remembers a flashback where he was part of a gameshow that threatened to kill him when he didn't want to show up again. In the Demolition Derby, he pairs up with Mario, and survives to the end. He is almost killed by the other teams ganging up on him but are saved by The Green Wizard and The Gingerbread Man, who shoot everyone. Afterwards, he gets shot by the Gingerbread Man, making his team place 2nd. It's a Wonderful Knex Life * K41 is part of the gang decorating the castle, and is the one that gets really pissed off at Mario after he destroys the castle. He tells him to go away, and hurts Mario. He is seen celebrating Christmas with the others when Mario comes back, and he apologizes for hurting him. Knexinator Origins * K41 is part of the group listening to Mario's story, and comments that it is bad. In Mario's story, K41 is created by Bowser, but betrays him to do his own thing, and later finds Mario and decides he wants to work with him. He and Mario save Peach from being harmed by K42, and gets to live in the castle. Da Trial * K41, along with Mario and Toad, visit Yoshi in jail and help bust him out. When Yoshi gets put on trial for assaulting SMG4, K41 helps question MM54321's decisions. Mario the Cop * K41 is seen driving with Mario to the crappy part of town, and comments about how dangerous it is. Later, K41 sees Mario's police outfit and compliments it. Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures 2019 * K41, along with Mario, gets tricked by the Wallet Inspector, and fights him for being an idiot. He survives multiple challenges that ensue, although he cannot climb a tree. After almost dying due to the challenges becoming crazier, he is saved by Thatwaspointless. He is excited to see Steve return. Awakening * K41 is seen telling Steve what he missed, and helps fight Herobrine when they first encounter him. The group later hides at his house, and he is the one to say they should go fight Herobrine. The group eventually makes it to Herobrine's base, and during the fight, K41 notices that the world lags. He, along with Mario and Tanto64, risks his life and almost gets killed by Herobrine. He is saved by the Real Life K41, and afterwards convinces K42 to set aside their differences and go out to lunch. Shoot to the 64th Dimension. * K41 sets up Super Mario 64 in GV's house, only for him and GV to get sucked inside the game. He is seen failing at Super Mario 64 when trying to defeat Bowser. After the portal reopens and he gets transported back to the Knex World, he convinces GV to go back in the portal with him for a little while longer out of fear that the gang is gonna be pissed off at him. Ssenmodnar Knex 3 * K41 shows off his Ssenmodnar to the group, and is mad when Toad doesn't like it. Trivia: K41, along with Mario and to a certain point Steve, was the only character to appear in every blooper until October 2018. To date, the only bloopers he hasn't appeared in are Spaghetti Liar and A Jailed Mario. That leaves Mario being the only character to appear in every blooper. K41 was inspired to make bloopers by a combination of SMG4, who made retarded Super Mario 64 Bloopers, 1989 Hulkamania, who made Mario Knex and Lego movies, and a little bit by MarioMario54321, as he made a Knex figure based on him. K41 was originally going to make bloopers similar to 1989 Hulkamania, but decided to make them more like SMG4 instead. Pipe Pressure, however, is kind of a mix between 1989 Hulkamania and SMG4. K41 revealed that he in fact does make custom Knex tracks, but not as often as he used to. He has uploaded a complete list of all of the custom tracks he made before he started his Youtube channel as a 30 subscriber special. He has also made a Mega track during a livestream. K41 and Mario have a love-hate relationship, where K41 usually is the first to call out Mario when he does idiotic things, but almost always stands with him and they are usually seen together. This is sort of based on the SMG4-Mario relationship in SMG4's bloopers where SMG4 always scolds Mario but always allies with him. K41 and The Real Life K41 are the same person, yet can exist in both forms at the same time. The Real Life K41's face has never been shown, although he has curly brown hair. He is also Italian-American. The Real Life K41's hands have appeared in every blooper to date, as they sometimes move characters. They have started to appear a little bit less since K41 started using stop motion. It is unknown where exactly The Real Life K41 lives, although he has revealed that he lives in the Northeastern United States. Thatwaspointless knows where he lives, as he knows K41 in real life. K41 is the same age in his knex form as he is in his irl form, and ages as time goes on, which is why his voice changes as the Real Life K41 got older. The Real Life K41 is currently 17 years old. The Real Life K41 is not gay. The Knex K41 is a horrible driver, as shown in The Spaghetti Robbery. He was still shown driving though, implying that the Mushroom Kingdom's laws are different than those where K41 lives. In Lego City, K41 was driving as early as 2017, while in real life K41 couldn't legally drive until late 2018. K41 owns a white convertible, as shown in The Race and Where's Mario?. In between the release of Where's Mario? and Fight of the Fat Italian Minifigures, however, The Real Life K41 accidentally broke the car beyond repair. It was barely driveable, but despite this K41 continued to use it. It finally got completely destroyed during Knexinator's New Car, forcing K41 to buy a new one, which is a pink car similar to the one from the Simpsons. K41 has used that car ever since. Category:Characters